Grojband: To Tell The Truth
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: Carrie drinks a truth potion and can say Only the truth what can possibly go wrong?


**Hello Pl;ease enjoy!**

**By me and Imagrojian\fangirlinggrojfan**

Carrie sat on the stage, strumming her guitar while Kim was in the corner of the garage, with her sister, silently giggling in excitement. "Hey, Carrie! You wanna drink?"  
>'' Sure?'' said Carrie as she took the drink.<p>

Larry looked at Kim suspiciously from the drink she had gave her  
>Carrie felt abit weird but shrugged it off. Kim smirked and said '' Carrie do you think Larry is cute?"<p>

Carrie blushed lightly, just as she was about to say no, instead she said, "Yes. He's adorable!"  
>Larry immedatly started blushing as he turned to face Carrie.<p>

Carrie giggled nervously before she glared at Kim, knowing she had something to do with this  
>'' Now you can ONLY say the truth Carrie!'' said Kim. A light bolb hit Larrys head then.<p>

Larry walked over to Carrie while a smirk was on his lips. "Can I ask you a few things?"  
>'' Please don't ask anything you'll regret! I don't want to loose you!'' said Carrie as she was nervous.<p>

Larry raised an eyebrow at Carrie while he shrugged it off. "I know everything about you don't I?"  
>'' No you don't know everything for you don't know that I L...'' Said Carrie as she quickly covered her mouth.<p>

Kim and Konnie fell to the floor, laughing at Carrie, "Hey, Carrie. You want me to move your hand so you can tell Larry the truth?" Kim teased  
>Carrie then growled which made the twins leave. She then removed her hand and was fine again.<p>

Larry looked at Carrie shyly before asking, "Do you like someone~?"  
>Carrie tried covering her mouth but ended up saying '' Yes''<p>

"Do you know if he likes you back?" he asked  
>Carrie shook her head as she said '' I wish''<p>

"How much do you like him?"  
>'' Hes everything to me'' said Carrie.<p>

'' Carrie whats the name of the person you like?'' asked Larry.

Carrie's went wide when he asked that, and she had no time to cover her mouth before it came out, "L-Larry..."  
>She quikly TRIED To add a last name '' Larry Nepp'' But came out as him still.<p>

Larry immediately felt a blush creep up on his face from that answer, along with his heart starting to beat faster. He stood there motionless.

"' I told you to be careful what you asked! Now you hate me!'' said Carrie starting to tear up.

Larry snapped out of his dazed-state and rushed over to Carrie, hugging her tightly.  
>'' Larrs?'' asked Carrie while abit in shock from the hug.<p>

Larry reached his hand up, wipping away her tears. "I love you, too, Carr."  
>Carries eyes started filling with happiness as she hugged him back tightly.<br>Suddenly Kim entered clapping her hands.

Larry looked at Kim with a disappointed look while he held onto Carrie, "Why were you spying in us?"  
>'' Carrie you know that ''potion'' was just lemonade right?'' said Kim.<p>

"Wait, WHAT?! Then why was I telling the truth to Larrs?!" Carrie screamed  
>" the brain does cool things when it thinks it has no choice!" said kim<p>

"Kim, your weird." Larry told her while he was trying to stop himself from laughing at Carrie  
>"thanks Larry well I'll just go then!" said Kim as she left.<p>

Carrie gave Larry a playful noogie, ruffling up his red hair  
>'' Hey Carrie stop it!'' said Larry as he tried to fix his hair.<p>

"But your cuter when I give you your own 'hairstyle'!" she complained  
>'' Maybe you would like the same?'' said Larry with a smirked.<p>

Carrie smirked back, "Your too late; my beanie already gave me a 'noogie'."  
>Larry just smiled at her and started thinking '' I wonder what our first kiss will be like?''<p>

"What you thinking about Larrs? You staring at me like you always do when you think..." she asked

'' Oh uhh just wondering about uhh somthing.'' said Larry as he started blushing.

Carrie noticed his blush and leant down a bit, "Wondering about what~?"  
>'' Somthing about us maybe.'' said Larry as he started blushing more.<p>

"Oh really~?" she teased again while she got close enough for their noses to touch  
>Larry then became speechless and just gazed into her eyes while turning red.<p>

Without warning, Carrie let her lips touch with Larry's while she blushed at how flattered Larry looked with his red face  
>He couldn't believe she was kissing him! He started turning fully red.<p>

After a few seconds, she slowly pulled away. sighing dreamily while her arm was draped around his shoulders.  
>'' Your right for once Core! We shouldn't have come here to ask the Newmans!'' they then heard<br>and looked and saw Corey looking disgusted and Laney just starring at them.

Larry backed away from Carrie a bit, embarrassed. "U-Uh, whats Garbage-band doing here?" he asked  
>'' We'll we were just walking and then saw you two kissing..'' said Laney awkwardly.<p>

"Which is so gross!" Corey added while he glared at Carrie with an evil smirk  
>'' Oh and you and Laneys kiss lasy new years was gross too?'' said Carrie.<p>

Corey and Laney both started blushing from Carrie's comeback, "W-Well, to me, it wasn't g-gross..." Laney dazed off  
>Carrie smirked as she said '' What about you?''<p>

Corey glanced at Laney quickly before saying, though it was pretty obvious he was lying, "I-I don't know...? It was weird kissing my best friend...?"  
>Laney looked at him and said '' Why are you lying?''<p>

"I-I'm not lying! How come you didn't finish what you were saying earlier, huh?!" Corey fired back, blushing even more

Laney started blushing nervously as she said '' well I uhh I...'''

"And Carrie, how did you know about me and Lanes' kiss?!" he then asked, no confusing himself with all the question he's been asking  
>'' We were there... Anyways answer this! How did the kiss feel to you!'' said Larry.<p>

"Why should we tell you?!" Corey yelled at them while Laney was blushing a lot  
>'' By the expressions on your faces you two like each other!'' said Carrie smirking.<p>

Laney growled at Carrie while Corey just sighed in sadness, "We're just best friends..."  
>That remark hurt Laney but she sucked it up as she said '' Oh uhh yeah!''<p>

"Corey, I think you hurt your crushes feelings~" Carrie teased while she turned Laney around to face Corey  
>Larry smirked while he got a mistletoe from the back. He then put it above their heads.<p>

Corey and Laney blushed darkly while Carrie said, "Here's your chance to fix Lamey's feelings. Don't blow it, like you always do"  
>Larry just watched and Carrie kept smirking as Laney waitted for Coreys move.<p>

Corey glared at Carrie and Larry while he growled, "Nothings gonna happen until you twerps leave."  
>THey rolled there eyes and left. Laney was just watching while lightly blushing.<p>

Corey slowly turned around to face Laney, smiling nervously while he leant in towards her slowly  
>He closed his eyes and feared the worst of her moving but was surprised when he felt her lips on his.<p>

Laney smiled when their lips touched and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her eyes flutter shut.  
>Corey was surprised but soon fell into it while wrapping his arms around her not wanting this moment to end.<p>

Without them knowing, Carrie and Larry walked in with smirks. "I thought you two were 'just freinds'?" Carrie teased  
>They soon parted. Corey growled at Carrie as he turned away from her. Laney just rolled her eyes.<p>

'' So Beff when was it your concern?'' said Corey as he folded his arms.

"Every since you started acting like a complete idiot," she replied coldly

Carrie rolled her eyes and said '' THanks for.. but was cut off by Corey.

"Thanks for comin' out, everyone!" He shouted while he and Laney ran outside The Newmans' garage and slammed it shut, and started running away from the house until you could no longer see them.  
>The End<p> 


End file.
